


Little Muse

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration can come from the smallest sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Muse

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "laughter" & "writer's block"

Rick Castle was a writer, but at the moment, he had no idea what to write. Usually, he was bursting with ideas— granted, most of them were ridiculous and useless, but they always helped lead him to the ideas that would work.

Today, though, he had nothing.

He was so focused on his very, very blank notebook that he missed the small sound that came from the other side of his office. The second time, thought, he looked up, and by the third, he had identified its source. Castle glanced at his watch, and smiled.

“You know,” he said, in an exaggerated voice. “It’s a shame I’m in here all by myself, because it’s just about lunch time. And I was planning to make my world-famous PB&J. But since I’m all alone…”

“I’m here, Daddy!” said four-year-old Alexis, tumbling out from behind his bookcase with another giggle. “I was hiding!”

“And very well, too,” he agreed. “Who were you hiding from?”

“You, silly,” she said. “I was spyin’ on you.”

He blinked. “Spying on… while I was writing… Alexis, that’s it!”

Grinning, Castle scooped her up, spinning his daughter around until she shrieked with laughter.

“Did I help with your story?” she asked, breathless, when he’d set her down again.

“Help?” her father repeated. “Alexis, you have just given me the biggest, most important idea breakthrough for this whole novel!”

“Really?” she asked. “Are you going to write it right now?”

The ideas were still cheerfully buzzing around his brain, but Castle shook his head. “After lunch,” he said. “I believe I promised somebody some PB&J.”

THE END


End file.
